


Platonically Yours

by theobliviouswriter



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Modern, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobliviouswriter/pseuds/theobliviouswriter
Summary: Laurens is in love with his best friend. She's afraid to love, so he promises himself to her in a platonic manner. Feat. breif Lams moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I want to explain a few things:
> 
> I know that many people like Lams, sorry! I added a brief Lams scene. 
> 
> I would do a LaurensxReader but I prefer having a name. Sorry :/ 
> 
>  
> 
> Requests are open! Send me a scenario and a name thru Tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr: burrn

"John? I can't sleep." 

She stood in the door frame of her best friend's room, playing with the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing. Terrible dreams usually consumed her sleep at night, so she always resorted to cuddling with John at night. He was her solace. 

Slowly, he sat up from the bed and rubbed his eyes with a clenched fist. "You do this every night," he chuckled sleepily, scooting to the left side of his bed to provide her some space to climb on the bed and cuddle with him on. It seemed to be a ritual, really. Carmen Ferreira, the closest friend he had, would walk into his room at about three in the morning with a face full of tears and a nervous demeanor. Of course, he would let her join him in bed. He seemed to have a niche for comforting her, and he held himself responsible for doing so every time. "C'mere, Carmen," he murmured. 

Quickly, she hopped into the bed, nearly launching Laurens off of the bed as she did. "Sorry," she quietly chuckled, slowly crawling into his arms. "I didn't mean to make you fly." 

"I'm surprised you could actually launch me in the air like that. You're so little," he mumbled, slowly wrapping his arms around her in a protective manner. Not only did she find comfort in cuddling him, but he also found it soothing just to hold her. It put him at ease  
and made him feel calm inside.

"Yeah, yeah," she whispered, closing her eyes. Usually she was out as soon as she rested her head on his chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. "Goodnight," she mumbled. 

John was close to falling asleep too; he was rather tired and he was perfectly content. But just as he went to close his eyes, realization hit him and his eyes widened. "Carma?" 

At first, he thought she was asleep. However, she slowly rose her head and looked into John's eyes. "Yeah?" 

"The guys are coming over tomorrow." 

Her dark eyes widened in slight anxiousness before looking into his. "Like, Lafayette, Hamilton, Mulli-"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know how early," he spoke rather urgently, as if it was a live or die situation. It truly wasn't, but every time any of those three men caught them doing something "coupley", they wouldn't let it die off for weeks. They taunted and teased the two to no end, so naturally, they kept their guard up. 

"They're never too early, Mulligan wakes up at, like, ten. I think we're fine," she reasoned before closing her eyes again. "Goodnight." 

Although she was probably right, John was still fed up with his friends taunting him. It just didn't make sense why it mattered to them so much. After all, it wasn't like they were a thing. Sure, they lived together, snuggled a lot, held hands, sometimes kissed, sometimes....

Were they a thing? If so, they never really discussed it, plus they tried to keep it hidden from their friends. Laurens gazed at her for a while, gently brushing the hair out of her eyes. She was gorgeous: dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin, nice body. But for him to date his childhood friend? He didn't know where the line was supposed to be drawn. 

Instead of worrying so much, he decided to simply close his eyes and go to sleep. 

 

+

 

"Oh boy! What do we have here?!" 

Carmen slowly opened her eyes to nothing to a squint before letting out a sigh of defeat. Hovering over the two was Alexander, a giant smirk on his face. 

"Who gave you the key to our apartment?" She questioned in a quiet mumble, slowly pulling her body from John's. The minute she did, Laurens attempted to pull her back into his grasp. He was obviously not completely awake, otherwise he would be nervously attempting to come up with an excuse for why they were cuddling. 

"I shagged one for myself and made a copy for Herc and Laf," Alexander explained before taking a seat on the side of the bed. "Looks like he doesn't want you to leave." 

"Shut the fuck up, Alex," Laurens muttered in slight annoyance before wrapping his arms around her waist. "We'll be in there in a min-"

"What is taking so- mon Dieu." Lafayette stood in the door way, a smirk on his face as well. 

"I have nightmares. I came in here to talk to John about it, and I managed to fall asleep, okay? That's it. That's literally it." Like the spitfire Carmen was, she tore herself from John's arms and marched right into her room, slamming the door behind her. 

"Why do you always have to do that?" John groaned tiredly, rubbing his face with his hands. Slowly, he sat up and let out a huff. "You know she doesn't like it and neither do I."

"You have gotten soft, Laurens," Lafayette spoke in a barely coherent mutter as he gazed at his nails. "I wonder why."

And it was true. John Laurens had become a soft man who had affections for a girl who he assumed had some for him. But neither specified it. Before they moved in, he was rowdy, loud, rambunctious. He would make fun of romance movies and the thought of love made him laugh. However, a year after his best friend moved in, he slowly became quieter, a bit calmer—he was still rowdy at times because it made Carmen laugh. He pondered the thought of love, but almost everything was platonic with her, only because he was afraid to make a move. He didn't want to lose his best friend if she happened not to like him back. 

"You are in love with her," Herc laughed as he made his way into the room, brushing passed Laf. "Look at him!"

 

Alexander pinched his cheek and laughed, looking over at Lafayette. "He's defenseless! He can't even speak against it! He's in love! Who woulda thunk?!"

"I am not in love," Laurens lied, smacking Alex's hands away. "I'm single as hell, and like it that way." Boisterously, John stood from the bed and walked over to his closet to find something he could wear for the day. 

"Oh, and what would you do if she got a boy?" Mulligan hassled with a chuckle. "What would you do then?" 

"I do think she is rather beautiful. I might go ask her out right now." As Laf headed over to her door, John sprung to grab the man by the arm. 

"No, no. She likes being single too! Trust me!" Laurens awkwardly laughed. However, the deadpanned expression he was getting from the three of them was a dead indicator that they didn't believe a word he said. "Don't tell her a thing," he grumbled before turning to her dressed for the day. 

Once dressed, John marched over to Carmen's door and gazed over his shoulder to make sure that no one was following him. Thankfully, the three bastards were in the living room, completely leaving him alone. Glancing back at door, he gently hit his knuckles against the wood of the door. "Caramel?" 

Only a second or so later, she slightly cracked the door and peered at him through it. "Are they with you?" She interrogated. 

"No, I promise," John swore, gently nudging the door open a bit more. "Can I come in?" 

After letting out an exasperated sigh, she let the door swing open. But instead of paying her mind to Laurens, she sat down in front of the vanity and continued doing her makeup. 

"I hate when they do that, John. You know I do. Why can't they just leave us alone? We're obviously not dating," she hummed as she put on another coat of mascara. 

"Evidently not, Carmen. We do a lot of "couple" things. A lot of friends don't really cuddle." Taking a seat on her bed, he gently fisted the sheets under his grasp. "A lot of friends don't kiss. A lot of friends don't fu-"

"I get it." She turned to him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "We're friends with benefits, but that's all. We have to make them realize it." 

That was when it was obvious that she didn't necessarily feel the same way he did about her. John wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling, but feeling wasn't exactly settling with him well. He had never had his heart broken before, merely because he never felt that way about someone before. But he did feel that way about Carmen and the feeling wasn't returned. 

Instead of letting her read his emotions like he usually did, he put on a smile and slowly stood up. "Yeah, we do. I'll go do that right now." 

With that, he exited the room and shut the door behind him. 

When he approached his friends, the fake smile wore off and the feelings he had were on his sleeve. He was obviously upset, and the first one to notice was Alexander. 

"Oh, shit. What happened?" And although he loved to tease Laurens about the girl, it was obviously not the time to do so. He looked absolutely distraught. 

Plastering that fake smile on his face, he announced, "We're just friends with benefits." 

"You got...friend-zoned?!" Mulligan gasped, standing up from his seat. 

"Oh no," Lafayette muttered, gazing at Laurens in sympathy. "I am sorry, brother." 

Instead of saying anything, Laurens collapsed in an unoccupied chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just thought...we do all of this stuff. We hold hands, kiss, we have sex, guys. Even that. I thought that.." He took a deep breath before shaking his head. 

"She detaches herself from you, she only sees it as friendly shit. Maybe she just doesn't like the feeling of being in love," Alexander explained, staring at his good friend in sympathy. 

"I would've thought that she..I felt a connection, man. I have since she moved in." Sitting up straight, John stared at the group of friends across from him and shook his head. "I just guess she didn't." 

Before anymore words were said, the woman of the hour walked into the room. 

"Speak of the devil," Mulligan muttered under his breath, just only audible enough for Alexander and Lafayette to hear. 

"Good morning," Carmen hummed as she made her way over to John and took a seat next to him. "Sorry for that encounter," she apologized. 

"Do not mention it," Lafayette mumbled, flicking through his phone. 

Carmen, obviously confused, sat there. It was mighty quiet in the room filled with the men who didn't seem to know how to close their mouths. "Did someone die?" 

"No, not necessarily. But someone's dreams did," Alexander murmured before standing up. "Hey, Laurens, can you help me with something?" 

The man glanced up at his friend, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Where are we going?" He quietly asked, standing up his seat. 

"I need to get something out of my car," he lied before making his way over to his friend and grabbing him by the wrist. "Let's go." 

As Laurens was dragged out of the room, he was curious as to what in the hell Alexander was going to do. But instead of questioning, he silently followed behind his friend. 

That left Lafayette, Mulligan, and Carmen in the room by themselves. 

A bit of an awkward silence overtook the room. Both of the men were staring at her, which was a bit unnerving to her. It felt like she was in the principal's office for doing something she wasn't aware of. "What's going on?" 

"Want to go on a date with me?" Lafayette questioned suddenly, causing Carmen to go slack jawed. 

"Is this what all of this is about?" She asked, staring at the two men in confusion. "Lafayette wants to go out with me?" She stood up, letting out a chuckle. "This is ridiculous. I thought someone died," she giggled. After turning back to Lafayette, she awkwardly smiled before murmuring, "As handsome and sweet you are, I do not want to go out with you." 

Lafayette pretty much expected that answer, so she leaned back against the couch and nodded. "Got it." 

"Do you mind if I ask: do you have anyone you like?" Mulligan abruptly questioned, causing Carmen to raise a brow. 

"I-uh. I don't date. Ask Laurens why." 

While the three sat in the living room of Laurens' and Carmen's apartment, Alexander and Laurens sat in Alex'a car, listening to music. 

"Do you know why she doesn't like you?" Alexander hummed, reaching in the back of the car to grab a beer. After handing one to Laurens, he took one for himself and opened the can. 

"Well.." Laurens let out a quiet sigh, taking a sip of the Samuel Adams beer. "Back before you knew her, she had this boyfriend. She was absolutely in love with him, smitten. He wasn't a great guy though. He more so used her. Used her for sex, framed her for things he did. He was an asshole. I guess..I guess she just doesn't trust men anymore, but I don't get it, Alex. I wouldn't hurt her like that? Why doesn't she see? If I was an asshole, I wouldn't comfort her if she had nightmares. I wouldn't hold her hand when she gets scared during thunderstorms." 

"Jesus Christ," Alexander laughed, gulping down a bit of his beer. "You are complete trash, Laurens. I am surprised she doesn't realize how much you like her." 

"It's because I just roll with the punches. We never discuss feelings. I guess that's why." He lets out a sad sigh before drinking the rest of his beer. 

"You should tell her. I don't know, maybe she'll open up," Hamilton suggested, causing Laurens' eyes to widen. 

"She sounded pretty determined that we were just friends with benefits," Laurens reasoned, trying to turn Alex off from the idea. 

"I don't know, you just telling me your feelings almost made me fall for you," Alexander chuckled, causing Laurens to smile as well. "Just do it, bro. I believe in you. You know how weird it is to see you nervous?" 

"Probably pretty fucking weird," he breathed before opening the car door and getting out. "If I do this, will you leave us alone?" 

"Yes, yes. I will leave you alone. And I will make sure Mulligan and Lafayette leave you two alone. It's quite obviously a sensitive subject."

Back in the apartment, Lafayette was hugging Carmen as she stood there, nearly in tears. She had explained why she was so hesitant to give away her heart away. It was truly a sad story, and Laf felt pretty bad. Mulligan did too, but he just wasn't a "huggy" guy. He just stood aside, staring at the girl in sympathy. 

"What happened?" A voice suddenly rang through the room, causing Carmen to withdraw from Lafayette. Laurens stood there with concern written on his face. He was playing with the beanie that was previously on his head. 

"Oh, I.." She sniffed, walking over to Laurens. As soon as she was in reaching distance, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I was telling them about..you know." 

"Oh." He slowly brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and sighed. "Why were you discussing that?" He was unaware of what they were discussing with her, so he was genuinely curious. 

"Lafayette asked me out, and when I said no, they asked if I was interested in anyone. I mentioned that I didn't date and the story kind of presented itself," she mumbled, resting her head on his chest. 

Laurens glanced up at Lafayette and mouthed, "What the fuck?" After looking back down at Carmen, he let out a quiet sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "You'll never run into a man like that again, Carma. You know that, right? I won't let anyone like that in your life." 

"You said that last time. I'm just...I'm too stubborn, Laurens. I can't help it." It was almost as if no one else was in the room with them; all that mattered to her was that Laurens was there to comfort her in her time of need. He always did so. "It's better if I'm alone. I won't be tempted." 

Laurens looked over his shoulder, finding Hamilton, Lafayette, and Mulligan standing there. "Should we go?" Alex quietly questioned, making Laurens nod his head. 

Not even a minute later, the apartment was empty, all except for Carmen and Laurens. He stood there nervously, his freckled face flushed. 

"What's the matter, John? You're not proposing to me or anything? You're sweating like crazy," she chuckled, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. "And you don't have a fever."

Laurens stepped out of her grasp and gently took her hands in hers. "I love you. Carmen, I am completely in love with you. You tamed me when I thought I would always be a wild, boisterous guy that liked to drink and hang out with my bros. But you? You moved in with me and I realized how much I treasured what he have. I would do anything for you, you know? I am always there for you when you're sad and need someone. I am here to hold your hand when you get nervous. I am here to kiss you when you need to be reminded that you have the love and support you want. And when you get that feeling, I am here to treat you like a princess. I love you, Carmen. I always will. But from what I gather, you're afraid to love. If you ever choose to, I want you to know that I am here for you. I will always will be." 

From what he could tell, Carmen looked a bit disgruntled. Not necessarily with him, but with herself. "But what if I don't want it ever? What if I want to be single for the rest of my life? You'll never be satisfied." 

Laurens half smiled before shaking his head slightly. "I'll platonically be yours for the rest of my life."


End file.
